Gundam Wing at DMS
by ChibiAl
Summary: The Gundam Wing gang in my school, (DMS) severe craziness, but terribly neat. They meet new people and there is some weirdness at lunch, but that will be in the next chapters, I must get at least 2 or 3 reviews. If not I will not put the next chapter up.
1. Default Chapter Title

The gundam pilots go into my school. Other people have done this before, but my school is way different. ~   
  
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei walked out of the office of their new school. They each were given schedules and lockers. Some of their lockers were on the first and third floors. Duo looked down at the paper he was given. "It says my locker is on the first floor. Anyone else down there?"  
  
They each looked at the paper and Wufei looked over at him. "I do."  
  
Trowa glance over and nodded. That meant his to was on the first floor. Duo didn't really know his way around so he had to stop a girl that was walking by him. "What?!"  
  
He was taken back by her rude response, but asked anyways. "Do you know how to get here?"  
  
She looked at him strangely then grabbed the paper he was holding. She took a quick look at it and then gave it back to him. "Yeah, I'm going down there right now."  
  
Quatre decided that he could find his way around and motioned to Heero to follow him. They both left and she looked over at Wufei. He stared back at her. "What are you looking at?!"  
  
"Where the hell are you from?!"  
  
"It's none of your business, you weak onna."  
  
"What did you just call me?!?!"  
  
The girl kicked him in the shins and he backed up a bit. He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was in pain. "Next time I'll aim higher!!"  
  
Duo looked at her and put out his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
She looked at him strangely and shook then shook his hand. "I'm Alex."  
  
Duoi pointed to Wufei and Trowa. "The guy you just injured is Wufei and that's Trowa."  
  
"Well, lets get going. You don't want to be late for your first class."  
  
She walked down the hall and they followed. They went down some steps and entered a hallway full of yellow lockers. The hallway came to a dead end and she showed them their lockers. "You guys do know how to get a locker opened right??"  
  
They nodded and just stood there. "Aren't you going to do something?"  
  
Duo decided to speak for them. "We have nothing to put in them."  
  
"Oh, well let me see your schedules then."  
  
They each handed Alex their schedules and she rushed through them. "Well Trowa, you're back up on the second floor in Mrs. Duffy's English class. Wufei, you're with me in the science lab. Duo, you're in... Health with Mrs. White."  
  
"What floor is that on?"  
  
"The third one. It's not too hard to find."  
  
Trowa and Duo took off adn Wufei stared at Alex. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I am going to hang out with my friend, Anna. You can come along with me if you want to."  
  
He mumbled something about Nataku and followed her. She stopped and leaned next to the yellow lockers. There was a girl next to her with short dark brown hair and red streaks. When she was done getting stuff out of her locker, she turned around and jumped. Alex rolled her eyes. "Anna, Wufei, Wufei, Anna."  
  
"Um... Nice to meet you..."  
  
Wufei just nodded and looked around. Kids were gossiping everywhere. Anna looked over at Alex and smiled. "He's new?"  
  
"Yes, but I already don't like him that much. He's going to be a prep. I betcha ten bucks."  
  
Wufei turned and looked confused. "A prep?"  
  
"Yeah, the snobby rich kids, who think their shit don't stink."  
  
"Then what the hell are you??"  
  
"We're stoners. Which means, we don't like the preps too much. We're in middle class, we're proud of it, and we don't smoke. We want nothing to do with the popular girls. Some of the popular guys are okay, but they want nothing to do with us."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"There are the geeks, but every new kid we get is popular and a prep."  
  
He didn't say anything and turned back around to look at his surroundings. This was one of the weirdest schools he has been to. The lockers were a bright yellow disgusting color and everyone seemed to hate each other. A door across the hall opened and the two girls he was with walked into the room. It was filled with computers and they set their books on a shelf. "What do we do here?"  
  
Alex was the one to speak. "Well first off you will need to be assigned to a module and it goes from there."  
  
All three of them exited a room and Alex met a guy in the hall. "Hey Matt."  
  
Matt was looking at the guy following Anna and Alex. "Who's that?"  
  
"This is Wufei. He's new."  
  
Matt kept giving Wufei and evil look. Anna rolled her eyes and she started laughing. Alex noticed his expression. "Hey, Matt don't get jealous now."  
  
The two girls started laughing again and the guys ignored them. A bell rung and Wufei looked over at them. "We're going to be tardy."  
  
Anna looked at him strangely. "No, that was just the first bell. We still have two minutes."  
  
"All you guys do is hang out and talk?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
The minutes went by and they entered the classroom. The woman in charge of the science lab walked over to Wufei. "My name is Mrs. Beela and your partner will be Matt."  
  
Anna and Alex just laughed, but the two guys were giving each other evil looks. Matt lead him over to a computer and the two girls went to a seperate one. Matt looked Wufei straight in the eye and spoke. "She's mine."  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Alex is mine."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you weakling!!"  
  
"Just stay away from her!"  
  
"I will do as I please!!"  
  
Silence approached and they didn't speak agian till the end of class. Wufei put away his folder and he started to walk over to Alex, but Matt stopped him. "What did I say?!"  
  
"Hey! You weakling! Leave me alone!"  
  
Wufei jerked his arm away and met up with Alex and Anna. "Where do I go now?"  
  
He showed her his schedule and she handed it back to him. "You have health with Mrs. Gottlieb. You have her two hours in a row. That really sucks."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"On the third floor. Well, we'll catch ya later. Bye!"  
  
Anna and Alex walked off in the opposite direction. Alex has a grin on her face. "Do you think he's cute?"  
  
"Kinda, not really. I still like Brett."  
  
"I'm telling you, the child has issues."  
  
"I don't care, I still love him."  
  
Alex rolled her eyes and they exchanged their goodbyes and went to their classes. Alex had Algerbra, which was extremely boring and it wasn't that easy. After about 45 minutes of boredom, the bell rang and she exited class with her friend. She had Band next, which was boring also. She entered the classroom and saw Trowa. "What do you play?"  
  
"The flute."  
  
"Really?!?!"  
  
She started to giggle and left him to put together her own instrument. He followed her. "You play the clarinet?"  
  
"No, I'm just putting this together for my friend. What do you think I play?!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just making sure."  
  
Trowa had his instrument already put together. Another girl with medium blonde hair walked up to Alex. "You lesbian."  
  
"I am not a lesbian."  
  
"Matt seemed pissed off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. He was mumbling something about a guy named Wufei."  
  
The girl put together her flute and turned to Trowa. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trowa, Trowa Barton."  
  
"You're the second flute boy we've had."  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
She wanted to mock him. "My name is Krystle, Krystle Meek."  
  
Alex giggled and they walked off to their seats to chat. Class started and the teacher, Mrs. Beedle made an anouncment. Alex payed no attention. She started the class and they warmed up. Then they had to play their concert songs and after awhile class was over. Trowa had to show them his schedule. Alex smiled. "You have Algerbra with my friend, Anna. Maybe you two will become good friends."  
  
He gave her an odd looked and she left the classroom with a different friend. She smiled evily as she walked to her next class. "I wonder who I will see next..."  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Alex went to her next classroom to find that four new people had joined it. She noticed to of them as Wufei and Duo, but the other to, she wasn't sure. Duo ran up to her. "Long time no see."  
  
"Hey, who are those other guys?"  
  
"The one with the dark hair is Heero and the other guy is Quatre."  
  
All four of them took seats next to Alex and another one of her friends. Her name was Kelly. There was another guy sitting next to her with curly hair. She didn't seem to like him too much. He kept calling her a slut and a hoe, but she always had good come backs. Alex looked in front of her at Heero. "Hi."  
  
He didn't respond. "You should respond when someone says hi."  
  
Heero mumbled something, but she couldn't hear him. Duo was in the corner from her. "Don't mind him. He's always this way."  
  
Alex started to drift off to think. 'Okay, I have seen all five of the new guys and I am surprised that I am friends with them. Well they are all kinda cute, except Wufei. (:P) Heero and Duo are the hottest, Quatre is cute, and well Trowa has something funky going on with his hair. I think Duo would be cool to hang around with, but I mean Heero is better looking. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! I have a boyfriend!!'  
Her drifting sequence was interruppted by more rude comments from the boy with the curly hair. She ignored him and started to doodle on the note she was writting to Anna. It was a picture of the curly haired boy. It was labeled Devil Child. Duo was watching her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm writting a note to my friend, Anna."  
  
"What do we do in this class? The teacher is a bore."  
  
"Nothing, we pretty much talk most of the time, but then we get points taken away and our grade goes down."  
  
"Doesn't bother me."  
  
"How can that not bother you?"  
  
Heero shot him an evil glare and Duo piped down. "What are you talking about, Duo?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Alex knew something was going on, she just didn't know what. Up ahead of her Trowa and Wufei were talking, well Wufei was doing most of it. He kept talking about injustice and how bad this school was. He must of had a hard time with the two classes he had with Mrs. Gottlieb. Heero was starring blankly ahead and Duo was reading the note Alex was writting. She hid it from him and stopped. "What's up with Heero?"  
  
"I told you. He doesn't talk much."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's just the way he is."  
  
"Strange..."  
  
She wanted to get his attention, so she poked him with her pencil. That had to get his attention, but she had one of those mechanical ones with the sharp lead. Strangely, he didn't budge. After a few seconds, she did it again. Still, there was no movement. This always did the trick with Adam.(Devil Child) It had to work, he had less fat on him than Adam. Once more she did it, and finally he made a reaction. His head turned and he glared at her evily. "What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
He just sat there and looked at her. "Well, I know your name, but I don't think you know mine. I'm Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
He gave her no response. "Okay then... Where did you come from?"  
  
Heero shut his eyes and turned back around. "Some place far away..."  
  
Duo knew Heero was thinking about something. He had a strange look in his eyes before he shut them. 'This girl is strange. There's feelings inside I never felt before. They're similiar to what I felt for Relena, but after I got to know her, she's a bitch. Maybe this girl is different, but I don't want her to interfer with our missions.'  
  
Heero's thoughts were interuppted when the teacher, Mrs. Duffy tapped him on the shoulder. She told him to stay awake and that's it. Alex looked at him and smiled. "Don't get troubled by her. She's not going to do anything to ya."  
  
He turned back around and watched Quatre and Wufei argue about something. Wufei was doing most of the talking, but Quatre kept interuppting him by talking about peace. Alex knew there was something weird going on... Her thoughts were interrupted the next moment by someone knocking on the door. She watched the teacher walk to open and she sounded happy. The next moment she stood in front of the class about to say something. "Class, it seems we have another new student."  
  
All four of the new guys had fear in their eyes. Especially Heero. He was saying something silently. "No... Please not her... I came here to get away from her..."  
  
Alex though that was strange that so many new kids were coming to her school in one day. Mrs. Duffy introduced the new girl and she walked into the classroom. All of the guys were hiding under their seats. "What the hell?!"  
  
The new girl has long blonde hair that had two braids in it tied into a twist at the end. She was also wearing a really ugly pinkish maroon dress. She took a seat next to Heero and he jumped into Duo's arms. "Keep her away!!!!"  
  
Alex was very confused and she looked over at the new girl who's name was Relena. "I don't think he likes you too much."  
  
"Of course he likes me!! We were meant to be!! That's why I came here. I needed to see my Heero!"  
  
Heero let out a faint scream and he ran out of the room. Wufei jumped up and he was pissed. "Dammit! What in the name of Nataku are you doing here?!?!"  
  
This was getting strange... "I wanted to see my Heero!!"  
  
Relena ran out of the room to go chase after Heero. Quatre stood up and brushed off his vest. "We better go find them before he does something stupid."  
  
Wufei and Quatre left the room. All eyes were on Duo. They were expecting him to do something odd next. "Hey! I don't know them!"  
  
The other kids ignored his response and went back to talking. Mrs. Duffy looked out in the halls to find no one. "Well, hopefully they'll come back."  
  
Alex giggled and then looked over at Duo. "Now, what is Nataku?"  
  
"I think it's his teddy bear..."  
  
That's when Kelly and Alex burst into laughter. This day was just too funny. There was about a minute left of class and Alex looked at Duo's schedule. "You have History with me next. That means you have her again."  
  
"Mrs. Duffy?? God! She's so stupid."  
  
"Yeah, how do you think I feel? I have her again also."  
  
The bell rang and Duo walked out of the classroom with Alex. She had to go to her locker to get her History book. She was getting it out when someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Jason, her boyfriend. She hugged him and was very happy to see him. "What's up?!"  
  
"Finally! Someone normal!!"  
  
Duo was giving Jason evil looks. "Stop that!!"  
  
He quickly stopped and went back into the classroom. "Who's he?"  
  
"One of the new guys. They're all odd."  
  
"Yeah, one of them ran into my classroom last hour and hid behind the teacher's desk."  
  
"I think he had a good reason."  
  
The bell was about to ring to start their next class so they had to exchange their goodbyes. She hugged him and he left. In their next class Duo was introduced and then all the preppy girls were giving him looks. He was happy. It seemed that he was always the one to get attention. Duo sat next to Alex and she turned to talk to him. "You should stay away from them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're very ditzy and annoying."  
  
He gave her a strange look and leaned back in his chair to daydream. The rest of the class which was long because it was homeroom included went by slowly. It was boring and everyone was hungry. They each had the last lunch which wasn't until 12:14. That wasn't cool. After a long wait class ended. They went to their lockers and headed for the lunch room. There, they found Relena hanging onto Relena. Wufei had to keep his hand over Heero's mouth while Trowa held his arms behind his back and Quatre was trying to get something out of his hands. Duo ran over to them and started talking to Trowa. "What happened?"  
  
"Wufei came and got me and we found him running out behind the grounds. He wired himself."  
  
Alex saw something under the shirt he was wearing. "He has the self detonate button in his hands. We already took the gun away from him."  
  
"A gun?! You guys have guns?!?!"  
  
They stared at her blankly and Duo nodded. "Cool! As long as you don't kill me or my friends."  
  
Alex joined her friends in the lunch line to grab her lunch. After she did she went to sit at a table with her boyfriend. The guys followed her and looked at her strangely when there wasn't enough stools. "Um... There's a table over there."  
  
They decided that they were not wanted and sat somewhere else. Half way through lunch, they heard a loud bang and looked over at the other table. Heero was lying on the floor. He was cursing, so he had to be alive. "Dammit!! I didn't get enough explosives!!"  
  
Heero ran off out of the lunch room and Relena started to follow him, but Trowa and Wufei held her back. "Leave the man alone, you onna!!"  
  
"But he's hurt!"  
  
"You being there will not make it any better!"  
  
Two huge body guards came out of no where and they dropped her. She quickly got up and ran out of the room. Everyone was starring at the new students. Duo scratced the back of his head. "Why can't we just act normal?!"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I doubt it, I mean that last school we were at. Heero ended up blowing up the science lab."  
  
Wufei banged his head against a pole. "Well, we wouldn't have this problem, if that weak onna would leave Heero alone."  
  
Alex overheard this conversation and walked over to them. "You want Relena out of the picture?"  
  
Duo answered for them. "Yes, but that's impossible!"  
  
"No, I have an idea. It sounds sick, but it will work."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Have Heero tell her he has a small dick."  
  
"But he doesn't."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Duo left the conversation right there. Trowa decided to get more details. "She won't go for that."  
  
"She's a girl."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Um... Well she looks like one anyways."  
  
"If that doesn't work, then just tell her he's gay."  
  
Duo interrupted her. "Maybe he's already gay."  
  
"Okay, Duo, that was just too much information."  
  
"..."  
  
"Since he's gay, just make out with him Duo in front of Relena. I can gurantee you, she'll leave him alone."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lunch ended and Alex left with her boyfriend. A couple screams of Heero were heard down the hall. Then they saw Duo running for him, but Alex decided to go in the other direction. This wasn't right. "Dammit Relena!! GET OFF MY MAN!!!"  
  
  
(ewww... Sorry, for that little yaoi there)  
  



End file.
